Tri-Tech Industries
Tri-Tech Industries, formerly Triangulum Technologies, was a failing business started in earnest by a pair of House Triangulum Nobles. It was recently bought-out in an aggressive bidding war by a wealthy Shōji. Tri-Tech Industries is now a new competitor entering the marketplace for consumer goods, aiming to usurp the market between the common mass-produced goods of Acti Artesa and the very high-end goods that the Trilliant Ring produces. To accomplish this, Tri-Tech Industries would combine the manufacturing processes of some of the old 14 Red Dog Charity assets with some of the TL5 technology local to Lovelace. This merging of tech and production would find a sweet spot between the mass-quantity and mass-quality goods currently being offered. 'A Shōji Endeavor' The Shōji and Dao Clans were instrumental in getting Tri-Tech Industries up and running, and many of their patented manufacturing techniques are utilized in the production of goods. As the retailer and the manufacturer, Tri-Tech Industries is able to cut out typical middle-man fees to help preserve affordability. In addition, it supports its own'' R&D' division, for constant innovation on its products and lines. Tri-Tech Industries is also a partner of the Acti Artesa and as such, is subject to standard quality controls and guild regulations that provide consumers reliable products. The Acti provides legal and logistical aid to Tri-Tech Industries, ensuring sector-wide marketing and delivery. Every product is embossed with the Acti's mark; a mini silver and gold crate, as well as the Tri-Tech Industries logo. Tri-Tech Industries also utilizes a selection of specialists while producing and designing goods. From collaborations with Merit Lyra Tantelle Aphrodisia for fashionable items to partnering with Kannushi Reticulum Song Fang to run Quality Assurance on certain product features. After a relatively obscure grand reopening, Tri-Tech Industries has become something of a hot topic in recent weeks after their products started to pick up steam with certain PRISM influencers. The wave of hype and excitement caused a great many of their products to go out-of-stock. As waitlists for their original product queue, new innovations are making their way to the market. Tri-Tech Industries is planning a second-wave of releases to be released in Quarter 3 of 3201. '''Tri-Tech Industries Common Features Despite being a new company, Tri-Tech Industries products have some consistent features between them that help them stand out from the crowd: 'Mono-Nuclei PowerTM' While the specifics of how this technology works is a closely guarded trade secret, Tri-Tech Industries provides some detail as to the start of the process. Local group neutron stars are mined for chunks of material containing high-mass nuclei (HMN). This material is painstakingly towed across space to the Tri-Tech Industries Space Station HQ, where a specially developed gravitic robot hauls the HMN to a containment facility that simulates the gravity environment necessary to maintain the remaining material. Many scholars dismiss this explanation as nonsensical horse-crap but Tri-Tech Industries maintains its story and is quick to give credit to House Fornax for assistance in constructing both the tug-ship and gravitic robot to haul the HMN around. Savior Protocol DefenseTM The SPD is a feature integrated into every product produced by Tri-Tech Industries. While the specific workings of the SPD are dependent on the product, the baseline function is the same. It is a self-defense mechanism that can act in an emergency as a means of repelling an assailant or attacker. The streets of Hong Lu, where many of the Shōji grew up, are resplendent with danger, so improvised weaponry was a specialty of theirs. The detail given to this feature is taken very seriously and Tri-Tech Industries hosts a lives-saved featurette every month giving statistics to the effectiveness of the innovation. Tri-Tech Industries even employs one Kannushi Reticulum Song Fang who performs Quality Assurance testing on all SPD features, and even stamps them with the coveted House Reticulum Accepted identifier. 'Ownership BondTM' This feature has received some criticism from privacy pundits but by-and-large, most consumers prefer the convenience over the small intrusive nature of this opt-in feature. Any purchaser has the option of sending a blood sample to Tri-Tech Industries that is required for this feature to work. Assuming Tri-Tech Industries receives the sample, they are able to always have a location for your product, and if you ever lose it, or it is stolen, it will send an alert to Tri-Tech Industries HQ. The product will be picked up by a Tri-Tech Industries Technician, who will hand-deliver it to the rightful owner. 'TritaniumTM Alloy Construction' All Tri-Tech Industries products are created using the patented TritaniumTM alloy designed by Tri-Tech Industries. This alloy is durable and sturdy and utilizes advanced molecular synthesis to repair scratches or dents. A smart lattice installed throughout this conductive alloy permits rudimentary programming so that the alloy can mimic any color or design desired. This durable alloy will ensure that your Tri-Tech Industries product never dents, dings, or degrades whether used at home or in war. 'Smart Device Connectivity' Tri-Tech Industries prides itself on the technological advances made in their products and one of the most frequently praised features is the simple yet loved feature of being able to connect and link all of your Tri-Tech Industries products to any smart device. This cross-compatibility does not discriminate against competitor's smart devices either, allowing you to link to any smart device currently on the market. This consumer-friendly practice is an extremely endearing part of Tri-Tech Industries' image. 'Money-Back Guarantee!' Another heralded consumer-friendly practice, Tri-Tech Industries offers a full, no questions asked refund within 120 days of purchase if you are not 100% satisfied with your Tri-Tech Industries product, simply ship it back (Tri-Tech Industries will even cover the return shipping costs) and you will receive a full refund! Even if you pre-ordered it! 'Products - Stay Tuned' = Category:House Triangulum Products Category:Organizations